All I want for Christmas is you
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Je rêve d'un Noël explosif... Je veux que tu m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs... " Quand il est question de moments précieux avec la personne que l'on aime, même Sasuke Uchiha ferait n'importe quoi. NaruSasu.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **All I Want For Christmas is You

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **K+

**Couples :** NaruSasu.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

Le jeune homme ôta gracieusement son masque, le posant sur la table de chevet. Assis au bord du lit, au milieu d'une chambre plongée dans une obscurité seulement éclairée d'un pâle éclairage, flou et vague, créé par le scintillement de la neige dehors, il put enfin souffler et apprécier la chaleur, disparue à l'extérieur. La grand porte-fenêtre qui faisait tout le mur, là devant le lit, renvoyait cette douce lumière directement sur eux. C'était une ambiance calme, presque magique, certainement relaxante.

Dans une lenteur toute calculée, Naruto dirigea sa main désormais libre dans ses mèches de cheveux qu'il ébouriffa. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait divaguer son regard vers le paysage tout blanc. Il adorait l'hiver. Il aimait cette saison où tout était mort, mais où tout semblait pourtant plus vivant et plus chaud que jamais. C'était la saison où les gens qui s'aimaient avaient le plus envie de se coller, de se réchauffer, c'était la saison où l'on était le plus câlin... où l'on avait envie de l'autre... du moins, pour une certaine personne, une personne qui, en temps normal, il fallait secouer un peu pour obtenir de la chaleur, une étreinte...

Naruto eut un fin sourire, croyant soudainement comprendre le manège de l'autre. Tournant la tête vers le centre du lit, où était étendu le corps qu'il avait porté jusqu'ici. Portant toujours le masque à l'effigie d'un aigle, le jeune homme était toujours immobile, sûrement encore dans les vapes, même s'il en doutait. Il se rappelait à quel point il avait semblé grognon, avant de partir pour cette mission, plus tôt ce matin...

À l'aube, ils avaient quitté Konoha, au sein d'une escouade d'ANBUS de quatre hommes. Des criminels de rang S, très recherchés, déserteurs du pays de la Terre, devaient être arrêtés et ramenés le plus tôt possible à Iwa. Ils avaient été aperçus non loin des abords des frontières du pays du Feu, c'était donc une mission pour des ninjas de Konoha. Une mission surtout remplie d'action garantie. Naruto avait été très emballé à l'idée. Sasuke et lui étaient de tout nouveaux membres de l'élite, sa motivation était débordante. Mais celle de Sasuke semblait manquer à l'appel. Il avait été d'humeur massacrante et il avait trouvé cela bizarre que, quelques minutes seulement après avoir rencontré de premiers ennemis - mais qui n'étaient pas les ennemis recherchés - il se soit effondré, apparemment assommé. Sasuke ne tombait pas comme une mouche après un coup à la tête.

Mais Naruto n'avait rien dit et l'avait simplement récupérer. Sous les conseils de leur deux autres coéquipiers, il avait retraité vers l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient à quatre afin de se reposer pour ce soir, ils continueraient la mission le lendemain.

Et ils étaient là. Seuls dans l'intimité de la petite, mais chaleureuse chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux. Faute de budget, l'hokage n'avait pu que réserver deux chambres, donc les quatre ninjas de l'escouade avaient dû se diviser en deux. Naruto et Sasuke étant connus comme de vieux amis, avaient été mis dans la première, tandis que les autres n'avaient pas rechigné à se coltiner l'un l'autre dans la deuxième.

Ils étaient là. Seuls dans le silence de cette nuit d'hiver. Les flocons tombaient dehors et Naruto se sentait si bien, une sensation de bien-être envahissant son ventre et sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une volonté, et c'était de s'allonger là aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Mais celui-ci paraissait encore planer dans les étoiles... alors en attendant, il décida plutôt d'aller se débarrasser de son armure qui empestait le sang.

Une fois lavé et séché, Naruto marcha jusqu'au lit, pieds nus sur le tapis chaud. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, il avait défait son amour de ses propres armures sales et l'avait habillé légèrement d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama, puis l'avait placé sous les draps, soigneusement, là où il avait ressemblé à un ange, au milieu de l'oreiller blanc. En revenant vers la chambre, il le trouva dans la même position, à croire qu'il était mort.

Mais en s'approchant, faisant grincer le parquet sous le tapis, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bougea enfin. Dans la lumière opalescente, il se retourna et leva deux yeux noirs brillants et amusés. Naruto secoua la tête et s'approcha, grimpa sur le lit à genoux, et vint lentement se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke qui le fixait avec le regard d'un homme qui ne venait pas de se réveiller après avoir été assommé pendant plus d'une heure. Il était plus que conscient et dans un état nickel. Il était en pleine forme.

Un sourire de félin se dessina sur les traits du blond, le rendant encore plus attirant. Un feu s'alluma au fond du regard de Sasuke, alors qu'il levait une main pâle vers la mâchoire carrée et masculine de son camarade.

- Blessé, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota le blond, qui de ses bras musclés, se soutenait au-dessus du brun.

- J'en ai ma claque de cette mission, fut le fin murmure qui lui fut rendu en retour de sa question.

- Elle vient de débuter. Il fallait le dire si tu voulais rester à la maison.

- C'est plus amusant comme ça.

- Pendant que nos coéquipiers se gèlent le cul à notre place ?

- Exact, souffla Sasuke en un sourire espiègle.

Naruto sourit à son tour et le jeune homme sous lui ricana. Le son fut enchanteur, presque comme un appel. Une envie féroce éclata en lui, une envie, un désir brûlant. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud en hiver, pas de mémoire, en tout cas. Attiré comme un aimant, il se pencha et ses lèvres se joignirent à celles de Sasuke. Les particules blanches qui continuaient de flotter au vent à l'extérieur semblèrent se transformer en étincelles, en braise... Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'il fasse si chaud. C'était exactement pour ça que Naruto adorait l'hiver.

Son Sasuke devenait plus affectueux, il devenait comme un chat qui ne vous lâchait plus. Il pouvait vous éviter royalement pendant des semaines, il pouvait être si indifférent, mais en hiver... en hiver il avait froid.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne quand il sentit les doigts tendres et cajoleurs de Sasuke lui parcourir la peau jusqu'à sa nuque, où ses bras s'enroulèrent par la suite. Il poursuivit le baiser, ses propres mains pour sa part plaquées sur le matelas, juste à la lisière de l'oreiller. Son cœur battait des pompes, son corps se réchauffant toujours plus. Il n'en avait jamais assez, de cette chaleur. Le souffle de Sasuke, mêlé au sien, son corps sous le sien, il brûlait, il s'enflammait...

Haletant, Naruto finit par briser le baiser.

- Sas'ke... C'est quand même... pas marrant pour eux. Et puis ne devrait-on pas prendre cette mission au sérieux ? Elle est classée A, quand même.

Une main se posa sur sa joue. Chaude. Une main chaude. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous la douceur de cette paume.

- Tu t'en fais trop. Nos coéquipiers sauront très bien se débrouiller. Profitons juste de cet instant...

Naruto ne sut pas comment répliquer à ça. Il perdit toute envie de prendre la mission au sérieux quand il se retrouva basculé sur le dos et qu'une masse chaude s'écrasa sur lui et sur son érection naissante. Les jambes de Sasuke de chaque côté de son corps et sa main parcourant son torse encore humide de sa douche. Ses mains brûlantes, laissant des traînées enflammées sur son épiderme frissonnante.

Il vint migrer les siennes sur le bas de son dos, rapprochant leur bassin vers l'endroit de leur - très - prochaine union, et laissa libre court à son désir, tandis que Sasuke l'embrassait derechef, avec la même soif que lui.

- Sas'ke... gémit-il de nouveau.

- Aime-moi, Naruto... respira le brun tout contre sa gorge, alors qu'il portait sa bouche un peu plus loin sur son corps. J'ai si froid...

Alors Naruto fondit. Son hésitation, aussi brève fut-elle, s'envola comme ces flocons dehors, qui s'envolaient sans cesse dans une direction puis une autre, puis ses mains se firent plus confiantes. Elles remontèrent le long des jambes fines mais musclées qu'elles saisirent ensuite. Il rapprocha le corps au-dessus de lui, encore plus près du sien, et captura la bouche de Sasuke avec plus de force, comme s'il voulait l'avaler, respirer son air, lui voler son souffle...

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge fine qu'il baisa ensuite tendrement en se disant que, finalement, il se fichait bien de cette mission, lui aussi.

* * *

- C'est Noël demain, Sas'ke !

Un sourire apparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la tête du brun se tournant vers lui. Naruto sourit pour sa part largement, alors que le dénommé « Sas'ke » se penchait pour l'embrasser, tenant son menton délicatement.

- Je sais, idiot.

Le blond, trop ramolli par le geste et par la voix grave de celui qui le faisait tant vibrer, ne répondit pas, ou plutôt ne réagit pas à l'insulte et ne fit que retourner le baiser.

Encore une fois, aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en pleine embuscade, Sasuke avait joué au blessé. Encore une fois, Naruto l'avait ramené à l'hôtel sur son dos, l'avait déposé sur le lit et l'avait rejoint après une douche chaude. Encore une fois, il s'était allongé sur lui et l'avait embrassé et aimé jusqu'à l'état d'affaissement et de bonheur total.

Écrasé sur les draps, Naruto restait simplement là, à apprécier la chaleur de leurs deux corps, à apprécier le spectacle de la neige qui tombait incessamment dehors, à admirer le corps de son amant, qui lui était assis à ses côtés, la couverture couvrant sa nudité mais le haut de son corps nu.

- Tu veux quoi ?

Au son de la voix du blond, Sasuke, étonné, se retourna et plongea dans le regard bleu qui lui faisait face.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais. Pour Noël.

- Rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Naruto soupira. Paresseusement, il se redressa, s'asseyant. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et passa une de ses mèches humides derrière son oreille. D'un doigt taquin, il lu chatouilla gentiment la joue avant de prendre la parole:

- Il ne s'agit pas de choses dont tu as besoin, mais dont tu as _envie_. Rien du tout ? Rien ne te tente ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire amoureux.

Le brun, perdu dans le regard séducteur de celui qui venait de le combler jusque dans l'âme sur ces mêmes draps, demeura figé un petit moment. Mais même après réflexion, il ne pouvait trouver quelque chose.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est ce dont j'ai envie, finit-il par dire, embêté. Toi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je veux.

- Sûr ?

- Complètement sûr, Père-Noël, répliqua Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

Naruto, souriant avec amusement et malice, se pencha sur lui et l'obligea à s'allonger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? bougonna le jeune brun tandis que Naruto retenait ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, le maintenant offert sous lui.

Pas que cela lui déplaisait, il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'à Naruto qu'il aimait être ainsi abandonné, et dominé, mais il trouvait agaçant ce regard un brin trop malicieux du blond sans savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était curieux, et sur le point de répéter sa question, quand Naruto décida enfin de parler.

- Moi, je rêve d'un Noël explosif... Je veux que tu m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs... Tu sauras me l'offrir ?

- Évidemment, chuchota tout bas Sasuke, possédé par l'envie, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose avec la bouche du blond si près.

Naruto sourit, satisfait, meneur et maître de la situation, avant de venir clore l'espace entre eux. Cet espace qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il ne pensait qu'à supprimer à chaque minute de chaque jour. Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être si loin l'un de l'autre.

En fait, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour s'unir ni plus ni moins.

- N'empêche, ricana Naruto en brisant le baiser mouillé et langoureux. Je crois que, demain, si tu veux qu'on se tire d'affaires pour passer la nuit de Noël que tous les deux, il va falloir que tu trouves une autre tactique... parce que te faire assommer trois fois de suite... Je veux dire, à ce stade, c'est ta réputation qui en prendra un coup!

Sasuke pouffa.

- Et alors ?

- Pense à feindre... une blessure au bras où je sais pas trop...

- J'aime bien quand tu me portes...

- À la jambe, dans ce cas ! soupira Naruto en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Il n'avait cessé de penser à Sasuke, et à quel genre de scène il allait s'adonner aujourd'hui. C'était Noël. Ou du moins, à minuit cela le serait. Et ils avaient prévus tous les deux de s'esquiver de cette mission, tout comme ils l'avaient fait les deux derniers soirs, par les bons soins de Sasuke qui avait trouvé la mission ennuyante et avait préféré passer du temps avec lui.

Cependant, ce soir, les véritables ennemis semblaient enfin s'être montrés et ils combattaient en ce moment même les criminels recherchés. Il pensait à Sasuke et à sa stratégie, mais surtout il était inquiet. Il savait qu'il fallait prendre cet affrontement au sérieux, ce n'était pas une mission classée A pour le plaisir de la chose. Ces ninjas déserteurs étaient véritablement puissants.

- Tu as le cran de détourner ton attention, en plus ? cria son ennemi alors qu'il s'était retourné à l'entente d'un cri.

En se retournant de nouveau, il reçut en pleine mâchoire une bonne droite. Il fut projeté et s'effondra dans la neige à quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa avec difficulté, certain que la voix qu'il avait entendu crier était celle de Sasuke.

À peine sur ses coudes, le ninja qu'il combattait apparut au-dessus de lui et l'empoigna par le col. Naruto songea au fait qu'il était rapide, mais ne put penser à rien d'autre quand il fut soulevé du sol. Ses pieds ballotaient dans l'air libre et une seconde s'écoula avant que le même poing enveloppé de chakra qui s'était écrasé violemment sur son visage, ne s'enfonce dans son ventre.

La douleur fut vive et explosive, mais avant qu'il ne soit projeté, il eut la lucidité d'attrapa les bras de l'homme de ses mains et de puiser dans l'énergie de Kyubi pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Son chakra orange explosa, d'une colère inopinée, en partie à l'idée que Sasuke ait été blessé. Il fut un instant possédé par l'aura du démon. Le ninja déserteur écarquilla les yeux et Naruto fondit alors dans un taijutsu dévastateur, d'une rapidité incroyable. Il fut à peine visible tandis qu'il s'entêta à casser la gueule de celui qui était dans son chemin et qui l'empêchait de courir s'assurer que Sasuke n'ait rien.

Il enchaîné coups sur coups, dans une danse endiablée qui coupa le souffle de son adversaire. Il ne put répliquer, n'eut aucune chance de contre attaquer. Bientôt, Naruto parvint à l'écraser sur le tronc d'un arbre et à l'assommer définitivement.

À cet instant, l'un de ses coéquipiers apparut.

Naruto, haletant sans pourtant être fatigué, se tourna. Poings serrés, pupilles rouges, crocs et griffes sorties, son masque s'étant brisé en morceaux durant sa folle précipitation, il contempla celui qu'il reconnut après quelques secondes comme étant son ami et non son ennemi.

- Naruto ! Tu as réussi à le vaincre, bien ! constata-t-il.

Dans une bourrasque de vent, l'autre membre de l'équipe apparut. Naruto posa ses yeux sur lui, les écarquillant en voyant sur son dos, nul autre que Sasuke. Le premier, ne remarquant pas sa panique soudaine devant l'immobilité du quatrième membre de l'escouade, continua:

- Kaito et moi allons nous occuper de ramener les criminels. Toi, tu devrais t'occuper de Sasuke !

Son cœur rata un battement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a été blessé. Ramène-le en sûreté et soigne-le. Tu as tout le nécessaire à l'hôtel.

Ses jambes le menèrent sans son commandement près de son coéquipier qui lui déposa aussitôt le corps de son ami dans les bras. Plutôt que le prendre sur son dos, Naruto l'attrapa délicatement contre son torse, le portant à la manière d'une princesse en détresse. Il portait encore son masque, mais la peau de son cou était pâle, trop pâle. Et l'immense tâche rouge, d'un rouge beaucoup trop vif, là sur son armure, au niveau de son abdomen, ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Quand il le déposa sur le lit, ce soir-là, il était immobile. Il le défit de son armure et découvrit que le sang, en grande quantité, n'était pas celui de son adversaire, mais bien le sien. Il nettoya les dégâts, le déshabilla pour lui mettre autre chose sur le dos, et se décida à prendre sur lui et soigner l'horrible plaie. Elle n'était pas assez profonde pour que ce soit fatal, encore heureux, mais elle était... elle était béante, et pas très belle à regarder.

Les larmes lui coulant sur les joues et les mains tremblantes, Naruto s'affaira à nettoyer la blessure et à recoudre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas assez profond pour qu'il meurt de ça, mais il avait perdu tellement de sang, est-ce que c'était ainsi qu'il en mourrait ? Était-il seulement encore vivant ? L'imbécile ! L'avait-il fait exprès ou était-ce vraiment un accident ? Il se rappelait lui avoir dit de trouver mieux comme excuse de blessure... Était-ce de sa faute ?

Naruto dû s'arrêter, tremblant beaucoup trop. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour le soigner mieux que lui. Même si, en devenant ANBU, on apprenait la base de la médecine et comment soigner ses compagnons, il détestait recourir à ce genre de choses, surtout avec quelqu'un de si précieux... Il détestait surtout cette immobilité, cette pâleur, ce masque qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever.

Et si les yeux, en dessous, étaient grands ouverts ? Vides de vie ? Et si...

Le blond s'assura que la plaie était bien fermée et pansée, avant de se retirer sous la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau bouillante sur lui sans trouver de réconfort dans cette chaleur, cette fausse chaleur. Jamais il n'avait eut si froid en hiver.

Quand il termina sa douche, lavé et séché, il retourna dans la chambre avec la peur au ventre. La peur de retrouver un cadavre là où il avait laissé celui qu'il aimait.

Mais, avec surprise, il découvrit le masque d'aigle échoué au sol près du lit. Étonné, il posa son regard sur Sasuke et le vit en train d'essayer de se redresser. Rapidement, le ventre noué d'espoir et de culpabilité, il fonça sur lui et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, le força gentiment à se rallonger.

- Ne te force pas, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux noirs, dénués de forces, se relevèrent vers lui et croisèrent ceux d'un bleu de ciel. Ils étaient bourrés d'inquiétude. Sasuke grimaça brusquement en se laissant retomber.

- Doucement, chuchota Naruto.

- Je suis désolé... J'ai été imprudent...

- C'est rien.

- Je ne pensais qu'à... qu'à toi et à notre soirée... je pensais à une façon de... de faire semblant d'être blessé... Je crois que c'est raté.

- Non, c'est plutôt réussi, et avec brio ! Bravo !

- Ne sois pas fâché, répliqua Sasuke avec faiblesse.

- Tu réalises à quel point j'ai eu peur ? La dernière chose que je souhaitais pour Noël, c'était de t'enterrer, espèce de crétin ! s'emporta alors le blond.

Sasuke, surpris devant la colère et surtout la douleur de Naruto, réalisa lentement dans quoi il avait fait plonger son amour. Il s'imagina brièvement la situation inverse, ce qu'il aurait ressenti si Naruto avait été dans son état. L'idée fut si insoutenable qu'il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, se sentant désolé d'avoir fait subir cela à Naruto.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il misérablement.

Voyant qu'il était sincère, Naruto se calma. Sasuke paraissait si désolé, si faible et si vulnérable, qu'il ne put rester fâché contre lui. La peur s'évapora et le soulagement, celui qu'il soit vivant et qu'il aille bien, le submergea et il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur... Ne me refais plus ça, Sas'ke, je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure ! C'est pas grave tu sais, si on doit faire une mission, je serai là après, on aura tout le temps d'être ensemble. Je serai toujours là, alors ne prend pas de risque inutile juste pour être plus rapidement avec moi... Je serai toujours là, promis...

Sasuke, ému, glissa une main sur la nuque du blond, trop faible pour passer tout son bras autour de son cou. Il fit ensuite descendre sa paume vers la joue bronzée et mouillée. Il sécha les larmes et quémande un baiser qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, longuement, appréciant chaque petit contact de leurs lèvres, de leur langue, de leur bouche affamée. Sasuke fut essoufflé plus rapidement, le souffle semblant lui manquer, mais il ne voulut pas lâcher le blond quand celui-ci remarqua son état. Puisant dans des forces qu'il n'avait plus, il prit ses deux mains pour retenir le visage de Naruto près du sien.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long instant qu'il se sépara. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant l'état pitoyable dans lequel Sasuke s'était mis. Les yeux perdus, le souffle saccadé, et les joues roses - d'ailleurs Naruto était plus qu'heureux de voir enfin quelques couleurs sur sa peau - il était tout simplement craquant.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, dit-il tout bas. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs cette nuit...

- C'est pas grave. J'ai vu du rouge, trop de rouge ce soir. C'est suffisant.

- Un joli Noël rouge, c'était pas beau ?

- La ferme Sasuke, juste la ferme, pouffa Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, venant doucement embrasser la peau tendre et sa chaleur qu'il avait eu si peur de ne plus sentir.

Dans le silence de cette nuit beaucoup trop longue, le rire de Sasuke s'éleva et quand Naruto sentit les doigts tendres se mettre à jouer dans ses cheveux, il eut chaud de nouveau.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
